vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunny (Toriko)
|-|Pre-Timeskip = |-|Post-Timeskip= |-|Oni-Arm= Summary Sunny is a Bishoukuya and a member of the Four Heavenly Kings. He is rather effeminate in terms of appearance and mannerisms and is obsessed with the concept of beauty, with everything in his full course being beautiful or enhancing one's natural appearance. Nevertheless, he remains one of Toriko's peers and closest allies, assisting him on numerous endeavors. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | At least 8-A. At least 7-B with Super Spatula | 6-B | 6-A | 5-C | Low 5-B normally. At least 5-B, likely higher with his demon | High 4-C Name: Sunny Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: 24, 28 after timeskip Classification: Human, Gourmet Food Provider, Member of the Four Heavenly Kings Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can use Appetite Energy through his hair to consume what it touches, Hair Manipulation (Uses his hair to always spreads around him by probing the environment to give himself constant feedback on everything around him. Can also use this for many uses such as reflecting attacks away or restrain his targets in place), marvelous touch (his enhanced sense of touch is primarily used through his hair, the hairs' sense of touch is very delicate, approaching the sensitivity of fingertips), his touch allows him a nigh-invisible 'sensor' (compared to an extremely thin spiderweb, Sani's hair would have a thickness of 1 whereas that spiderweb would have a thickness of 50), can monitor temperature and pain using his hair (blue hair for low temperatures, pink hair for high temperatures, green hair to detect pressure and white hair for pain), stunningly strong and resilient hair (each one of his hair strings, called 'feeler', is strong enough to lift around 300kg, Sani has over 1 million feelers), Knocking adept (has a way of 'knocking' with his feelers, related to his 'sensor' talent which allows him to know the physical state of those around him), Gourmet Cells (specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities that allows the user to evolve when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, the cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive, and can also initiate other self defense mechanisms for the body), Absorption (His Satan Hair can consume anything and everything unless it has too much destructive power), Healing and Self-Sustenance (Type 1, Ate AIR that allows him to heal himself incredibly fast and spend a few days in a place where there is no oxygen), Non-Physical Interaction (Drank PAIR that allows him to interact with Food Spirts and see Back Channels), Extrasensory Perception (Drank ATOM that allows him to see invisible Gourmet Matter) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level with Hair Monster (Capable of taking down a GT Robo, held back the teeth of the Regal Mammoth along with Toriko) | At least Multi-City Block level by himself. At least City level with Super Spatula | Country level | Continent level | Moon level via power-scaling | Small Planet level normally. At least Planet level, likely higher '''with his demon (His appetite demon was stated to have been able to devour entire planets) | '''Large Star level (Is comparable to Zebra and Brunch. Consumed Acacia's full course, the same power ups Toriko consumed) Speed: High Hypersonic (Comparable to Toriko who performed this feat) | High Hypersonic | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic (Able to keep up with tengu buranchi who was using his lightning) | Relativistic+ via power-scaling to Bambina | At least Relativistic+ | At least FTL, likely Massively FTL via power-scaling to Toriko Lifting Strength: Class G with the combined tensile strength of his hair (Capable of lifting a baby Regal Mammoth who weighs 50,000 tons without any problem) | At least Class G with the combined tensile strength of his hair | Class M with his own strength Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class with Hair Monster | At least Multi-City Block Class with his own strength. At least City Class with Super Spatula | Country Class | Continent Class | Moon Class | Small Planet Class | Large Star Class via power-scaling Durability: Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level | Country level | Continent level | Moon level via power-scaling | Small Planet level | Large Star level (As a fellow member of the Four Heavenly Kings, he should be at least somewhat comparable to Toriko. Withstood an attack from Joa) Stamina: Extremely high Range: 300 meters, possibly planetary with Satan Hair Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Skilled combatant. He usually utilizes a tactic of using the enemy's own power against them with counters. Weaknesses: The degree of difficulty to manipulate his touches is proportional to their "number" and the "length" they extend and if he wants to extend the distance, by that amount the number has to decrease (in a hair distance of 3 meters Sani can manipulate the whole 200,000+ hair strings that he has, in a fully lengthened position of 25 meters he can only manipulate 30,000 or so), to put it simply the greater the range the weaker his hair, furthermore, for each of the touch hairs to pass along neural sensitivity if they continue to undergo stress and fatigue from feeling in the open air for a long time, they cannot function, if they are fatigued the hairs separate into a rotation | Has a limit of 90 million tons, can now use his feelers without feeling stress however Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gourmet Cells: Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a super human. An individual's Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to 'evolve'; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food, lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring their body at the cellular level. Although Toriko is mainly the one that showcases these defenses, it can at least be assumed that Sani has the same defenses Toriko gained so far with Ichiryuu's training, given that all of the Heavenly Kings are doing it. *'High Efficiency Breathing:' By preserving as much oxygen as possible in his lungs, Sani's Gourmet Cells significantly lower the total amount of oxygen needed to function, as well as lowering the total amount of oxygen expelled with each breath, thus stabilizing the blood oxygen levels in his arteries. The result is high energy levels brought from a comparatively smaller amount of oxygen, high-efficiency breathing. Exhalation is also stopped, which keeps body heat, moisture, and oxygen inside his body and any carbon dioxide that is contained inside by not exhaling is expelled in an instant, while any stored oxygen is immediately sucked back in. *'Anti Gravity Cell Vibration:' Sani's Gourmet Cells vibrate against each other to generate a large amount of static electricity, to a similar magnetic charge of a high gravity environment. What would normally be a negative charge that's held in Sani's body, is slowly changed to a more positive charge. The result is a positive charge standing against a positive charge, which increases the repulsive force in his body, making the effects of high gravity less pronounced. This however, consumes a high amount of calories. Dining Kitchen: The 700-meter range of Sani 's feelers create a 'Dining Kitchen' around him, in which he can freely manipulate anything around him and utilize his hair attacks. Keeping his opponents within his Dining Kitchen's range is a major part of Sani's battle strategy. Sani can control his hair even when it has been cut off. The cut hair can be remotely controlled like insect ganglia. *'Touch:' From the tips of Sani's own hair he is able to stretch around his flexible "touch" which is effectively 1 million special strings of hair. These "touches" allow Sani to know the physical state of those around him and to lift heavy objects. Each single hair string is around 0.1 micron thick (Apparently so thin they cannot be seen by the human eye) and can carry up to 300kg as stated by Sani himself. These have a maximum range of around 700 meters (more with remote hairs) *'Spatula:' Using his feelers Sani alters the flow of power and reflects it back at his opponent. His feelers themselves require a little bit of his stamina. Currently, each strand of Sani's hair has a strength of around 300 kilos. It is possible for each strand to fend off 1000 times the 300 kilos but more than that and the feelers will break. **'Super Spatula:' A stronger version of the Spatula, the Super Spatula multiplies the power of an opponent's attack and sends it back at them. The multiplier is proportionate to the number of feelers used; less than 10,000 feelers returns an equal force, 20,000 feelers multiples the force by 2 and so on. Hair Punch: Sani uses all of his hairs to create a hair monster, which has all of the strength of Sani's individual hairs. Sani uses the monster to throw a super powerful punch capable of smashing large holes into solid rock. This attack's main drawbacks are the caloric expension and the fact the Sani needs to be 3 or less meters away from his opponent to properly use this technique. *'Hair Cutter:' Sani uses a few strands of hair as cutting implements. *'Hair Lock:' Using the invisible feelers he always has probing the environment around him, Sani suddenly 'locks' the feelers around his opponent in place, restricting their movements. *'Hair Net:' Sani creates a net of feelers which surround his opponent. When his prey is within this field, he can use Hair Lock to bind its movements and 'taste' them while they are trapped. Sani can also somehow use this technique to 'cook' his prey (the Hair net serving the same purpose as the netting on a ham). Hair net can also be used to catch thrown objects before flinging them back at his adversary using Spatula. *'Hair Lead:' Sani can direct attacks away from him by subtly redirecting them with his hair. This causes blows aimed at him to suddenly curve away as they approach. *'Hair Operation:' Sani can perform makeshift surgery by using his "touch", as seen when he used it to close and stitch up Rin's wounds. *'Hair Raft:' Sani creates a raft out of his hair, which he can use to take himself along with a few others over water. *'Hair Marionette:' Using his extremely thin Touches, Sani can enter the enemy's body and take control of its nerves. *'Hair Tornado:' By whipping his hair around in a motion similar to a tornado, Sani blows away gas's that may cause him harm. *'Hair Spit:' By forming his Feelers into sharp spikes, Sani then impales his opponents with them. Appetite Energy: The cellular energy of the Gourmet Cells, which represent the "hunger" of the cells. Through training and mastery together with immense appetite, it can be brought outside the body in various shapes and forms. Satan Hair: Sani infuses his feelers with Appetite Energy. The energy mutates the feelers into Devil Feelers, covering the surface of each with ravenous micro-scale maws which can consume anything they ensnare. When using the technique, Sani's hair shines with appetite energy and becomes much stronger, becoming impervious to attacks which used to damage it. Sani is shown to be visibly strained trying to keep his Devil Feelers under control. In particular, he is forced to utilize them as massed tendrils and whips, because they are too powerful for him to control individually. Knocking: A special, non-lethal method of capturing wild beasts. It generally involves the use of biodegradable needles fired from various implements to strike nerves that control movement, paralyzing the beast. *'Hair Knocking:' Sani uses the tips of his hairs to perform Knocking. Intimidation: It is like a visionary optical illusion which can be used to avoid meaningless battles and can make his enemy scared (he appears like a vicious blood lusted demon, many creatures are scared of it, it is a very useful ability against his opponents). Sani's intimidation is the creation of an evil spirit out of his hair, which also makes his intimidation the only one openly visible and not just sensed by killing intent. Key: Regal Mammoth Arc | President's Training Arc | Cooking Festival Arc | AIR Arc | PAIR Arc | ANOTHER ARC | GOD Arc Gallery Sunny destroyed planet.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Toriko Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hair Users Category:Narcissists Category:Hunters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Orphans Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Adventurers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4